


Homecoming

by ByAStream



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByAStream/pseuds/ByAStream
Summary: After a long three week mission with Steve and Sam, Bucky helps you relax and takes care of you
Relationships: Avengers Team/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951759
Kudos: 41





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: jbbarnesnnoble.tumblr.com

You were exhausted. You were coming off a long mission and you were done. You loved Sam and Steve, but three weeks in close quarters was enough to drive anyone up the wall. By the end of it, the three of you were snippy with one another. There had been no room or time to take time for yourself to just breathe and relax. No. A tiny one room cabin in the middle of the Canadian wilderness as the three of you tracked down a hidden base of an international trafficking ring meant the three of you were getting on one another's nerves within days. 

That wasn’t to say none of you worked out your frustrations. No, there was plenty of that done on the return from the mission. The strict rule in place about no sex on missions was something you were sure contributed to the feelings of annoyance. Steve opted to head to the gym after debriefing. Sam had a date with Natasha and Clint. You, on the other hand, were looking forward to a nice, relaxing bath and perhaps catching up on some reading. 

You paid little attention as you entered your room, stripping out of your uniform as you walked across to your bathroom. You nearly screamed when you realized Bucky was sitting on the edge of the huge bathtub, checking the water. 

“You okay, doll?” Bucky asked, a smirk on his face.

“Yeah, yeah. Was so lost in my thoughts I didn’t even hear the water running,” you replied. Bucky had seen you nude countless times, but you felt your face heating up under his gaze. You recognized the look on his face. 

“Why don’t you hop in the bath, tell daddy about it,” he replied. Oh, this, this you were on board with. If you said no, Bucky would leave you to it and let you bathe on your own, leaving you to your own devices for the evening. If you said yes, which you knew you were going to, Bucky would be having you see stars by the end of the night.

Bucky had a way of knowing what you needed after missions. It didn’t just go for you, but for the others. He knew Steve would work off any frustrations and aggression in the gym, before going to see one of you. Sam would go see Natasha and Clint, or Wanda. You would either want to relax by yourself or seek out him or Natasha. Depending on how the mission went. If you were simply aggravated and needed to relax, you would more likely than not want Bucky or Steve. If you needed someone to take the reins for a bit, to allow you to let loose, Natasha was who you tended to lean towards. 

Tonight, it landed on him. He was certain after sitting in on the debrief that you and Steve would need time to cool off before speaking. It was unusual for things to escalate like that, but Bucky knew the conditions on the mission had been less than ideal. He also knew that by morning, you and Steve would be cuddled up on the couch reading the newspaper together, something that had become part of your routines, even when you were angry with one another or annoyed. 

You clipped into the tub wordlessly, tugging on Bucky’s hand. He chuckled but didn’t make a move.

“I need words, doll,” he said.

“I need you, daddy,” you said, almost whining with the last word. Bucky was methodical with how he helped you. He asked if you wanted to talk about the mission as he lathered the wash cloth to clean your back, delicately washing around the bruises that decorated your body from whatever fight you had been in.

This was simply the precursor to the night, the first step in getting you to relax and unwind after a difficult three weeks. 

Once your bath was done, Bucky pulled the plug on the drain of the tub before grabbing a towel from the closet. It was warm to the touch, courtesy of Stark’s tech. He wrapped the towel around you after helping you out of the bath, making sure you were dry before leading you to your room. 

He removed the towel from your body, laying it across the bed. It would do no good to make a complete mess of your bed. Not when he had changed the sheets for you earlier that evening. It was one of his routines on nights like this. Changing your bed, making sure to place a glass of ice water by your bed, and setting out anything he might want to use with you. 

“Look at that, my beautiful girl. Daddy’s got some new toys to try tonight, would you like that?” Bucky asked, his voice dropping low. You nodded before answering him out loud. Yes, you would very much like that. 

You heard the low buzz of a vibrator. When he touched it to your clit, you knew exactly what it was. A womanizer. Your old one had given up before you left on your mission. 

“This one is more powerful than your old one. How much do you think you can handle before you cum, doll?” Bucky asked. He had it on the lowest level and you were already beginning to arch off the bed.

“Daddy, please,” you whined. He smirked as he raised the intensity up two levels. You let out a loud moan as he did so. You were already so close. One more level and you were tipping over the edge, your orgasm crashing over you with an intensity you didn’t expect. Bucky grinned as he took in your appearance. He pulled the toy away, clicking it off before standing to remove his own clothing. 

You knew the night was about you, but you wanted his cock in your mouth. You made a move, but found yourself chastised by Bucky.

“Don’t think I won’t cuff you to the headboard, doll. Now lay back and let daddy see how many times he can make his girl cum,” Bucky said. You knew you were in for a long night, and you weren’t going to complain. 


End file.
